


Prologue

by MissBookworm21



Series: Without Me [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Slow Burn, Song:Without Me-Halsey, past relationship, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm21/pseuds/MissBookworm21
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Without Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083407





	Prologue

_Found you when your heart was broke_

_I filled your cup until it overflowed_

_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)_

_I was afraid to leave you on your own (Ooh)_

_I said I'd catch you if you fall (Fall)_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you could take advantage of me_

_Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there?_

_Feelin' so high, but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why (Yeah, I don't know why)_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah, yeah)_

_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (Hundred tries)_

_Just runnin' from the demons in your mind_

_Then I took yours and made 'em mine (Mine)_

_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_

_Said I'd catch you if you fall (Fall)_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you could take advantage of me_

_Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there?_

_Feelin' so high, but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why (Yeah, I don't know why)_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why, yeah_

_You don't have to say just what you did (What you did)_

_I already know (I know)_

_I had to go and find out from them (Oh-woah)_

_So tell me, how's it feel? (Oh-woah)_

_Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there?_

_Feelin' so high, but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Thinkin' you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why (Yeah, I don't know why)_


End file.
